Even Angels Can Fall
by Neon Star
Summary: PG for now, may go higher. A piece of Gandalf's past comes back to haunt him, and attacks the Fellowship, starting with its archer and ringbearer.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so I really wanted to put this one up as well. You know the drill by now, these don't belong to me, but to Tolkien. This could be considered an AU in some ways. Anyways, only thing that belongs to me is the ghost and the idea.  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
The young woman ran through the deep woods. To any who would have seen her, she would have appeared as if a ghost, in which she was, to a point. Her pale white skin reflected the beams of moonlight that filtered down through the trees. Her fine hair was a rich brown, and her eyes were large and filled with liquid green. She was clothed in thin silk snow-white dress. She seemed as if a maiden on a midnight run, but upon closer examination, you could see the red scars lining her arms and legs and the torn strips of her dress fluttering behind her in the wind. You could see the tears falling down her delicate face. But what was truly unnerving about her was that she some faintly of unearthly light, and the shadows of the land beside her showed through her.  
  
She slowed as she approached a lighted clearing. Walking into the campsite, she slipped past the dwarf that sat on watch. She glided past the others to the old wizard. Beside the old mage slept a halfling, whose sleep was troubled in itself, and seemed to sense her presence for he whimpered ever so slightly.  
  
"Olórin," she whispered.  
  
The wizard did not wake, but seemed to slip into an even deeper sleep as she approached. She smiled sadly through her tears at him, and then turned to the halfling. She knelt beside him, sensing his restlessness.  
  
She stroked his curly brown hair with a pale hand, and then moved to his eyes and check. Wherever she touched skin, it chilled and became icy blue. The halfling's breath slowed and his restless movements stopped as he relaxed under her gentle cold hand. He shivered only once, and the ring that was held upon a chain around his neck glowed softly then turned dark. His breath slowed even more and his body chilled. Gently kissing his cold lips, she let her hands fall from his face.  
  
She pulled away from him, and stood slowly. She then turned and looked out across the group, and then walked silently toward the golden hair elf. His eyes were wide open even in sleep, but he sensed her presence like a whisper of a dream. He shivered at her cold approach, but did not wake. She knelt before him as well, and repeated her actions as she had done with the halfling. She then delicately brushed his lips as well with her's then stood.  
  
She took one last glance at the wizard.  
  
"Remember me, Olórin," she whispered then was gone, as mist vanishes in morning light. 


	2. 2

Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I shall have a larger post soon enough. Thanks for all the comments! Things will become clear as this goes on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin rolled over, and came into contact with something icy cold. He started awake, and screamed with he saw what he had brushed against. He then scrambled away.  
  
His cry awoke the others who quickly gathered around.  
  
What had startled him so was the cold skin of his cousin, who was blue faced and seemed lifeless except for the slow breath that passed through his frost kissed lips.  
  
Pippin's cry awoke almost everyone within the camp. Gandalf, being closest, looked to Pippin, then to what had startled him. His breath caught in his throat at the familiarity of Frodo's state. But he had thought that was long past...  
  
"What is this devilry!" Gimli exclaimed, gesturing to Legolas, who was also in such a state as Frodo.   
  
"Remember me, Olórin," a voice whispered back from Gandalf's memory.  
  
It couldn't be, she was dead, and had been for nearly an age. Yet here were signs of her passing, as she herself had died. Was this some mockery to him?!  
  
"It cannot be," he whispered, leaning forward to touch Frodo's chilled face.  
  
"We must get them warm, quickly!" he ordered.  
  
Sam hurried to the bags, pulling out the extra blankets, while Pippin gathered the others' blankets, and Merry stroked up the fire. Aragorn lifted Frodo up and set him on the blankets that Sam set down near the fire. Boromir followed suit with Legolas, being careful to keep the Elf's hair from the flames. They then covered them with the other blankets.   
  
"What could have caused this, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he went to his pact to find something to help them.  
  
"I have an idea, but I hope it is not what I fear it is," Gandalf said, looking away from the group.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Merry asked.  
  
"I should not speak of it until I am certain," Gandalf sighed, looking back to him, then to Legolas and Frodo.  
  
Aragorn brought over a simple pot filled with water and set it near the fire, then placed a bit of crumbled planets into the pot. He then set it near the fire so that it could boil.   
  
"There is nothing more we can do for them," Aragorn said gravely.  
  
"Then we must wait, and see," Gandalf said solemnly. 


End file.
